Dunkle Zeichen Episode I
Geheimakte CHI III/III "In the Shadow of the Mountain" Im Schatten des Berges II center|1000px Prolog; Alessa sammelt mit dem Transportkran eine Rettungsinsel nach der anderen ein. Im Laderaum des Luftschiffes stieg jeder aus und packte die Rettungsinseln zusammen. Jetzt konnte man sich Zeit lassen und auch wieder an die gute alte Ordnung denken. Während die Raben und Adler den Erfolg feierten, schwieg Nathon und auch die Gorillas wirkten nicht wie Sieger. Etwas hatte sie ergriffen und noch nicht wieder los gelassen. „Was ist los Pa?“ wandte sich Alessa an Whirley und legte besorgt ihre Arme um den Wolf, „ihr habt die Gefahren hinter euch gelassen und wart erfolgreich.“ „Erfolgreich vielleicht,“ erwiderte der edle Grauwolf nachdenklich, „doch siegreich waren wir nicht.“ „Das verstehe ich nicht,“ betonte das Adlermädchen und verstand ihren Ziehvater nicht, „ihr habt das Tal geflutet und die Krabbeltiere zur Flucht gezwungen, das ist doch ein vollkommender Sieg?“ „Das kommt auf den Blickwinkel darauf an,“ gab Whirley zu bedenken, „doch zeigen sich in solchen Fällen auch die Abgründe, die man lange vor sich her schiebt.“ „Jetzt verstehe ich dich noch weniger,“ gab Alessa irritiert zurück, „stellst du die Jäger in Frage?“ „Nein,“ gab der Wolf mit gespieltem Lächeln zurück, „ich bin gerne ein Jäger und werde meine Zunft nicht in Fragen stellen.“ „Doch habe ich Einblicke bekommen,“ fuhr er mit ernstem Gesicht fort, „die ich lieber nicht erfahren hätte.“ „Wie darf ich das verstehen?“ hakte Alessa mit weit geöffneten Augen nach, „was ist euch während der Reise passiert?“ Der Wolf schwieg einen Moment und blickte Alessa jetzt tief in die Augen. Die Wahl seiner Worte fiel ihm schwer, denn er wollte ihr eigentlich nicht sagen, was wirklich in Chima vor sich ging. Da waren wieder die Worte der Mönche und die Bilder im Kloster. Die Wahrheit lag dem edlen Grauwolf wie ein Felsbrocken im Magen. „Das was dir passiert ist,“ begann er gequält, „was die Strukturen im Outland betrifft, all das ist nur der Anfang.“ Jetzt sah Alessa den Wolf an und wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Aber ihr junges schönes Gesicht wirkte jetzt nicht mehr so glücklich aus. Sie schluckte nur und sah abwechselnd Whirley und den Nashornbullen an. „Die Sache mit den Spinnen und Skorpionen war nur ein Teil einer großen Intrige,“ übernahm Nathon das Wort um es dem Wolf zu erleichtern, „im Herzen der Outlands braut sich etwas zusammen, was bald ganz Chima gefährden könnte.“ „Wir wissen noch nicht,“ setzte Whirley jetzt fort und sein Gesicht verdeutlichte das es ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel, „ob die Sache mit den Krabbeltieren wirklich der Anfang war, es gibt jetzt eine ganze Reihe neuer Fragen.“ „Wir sind deshalb nicht in Siegerlaune,“ gab Gambler zu bedenken und sein Gesicht betonte den Ernst der Lage, „weil wir erst eine Schlacht gewonnen haben, mehr nicht.“ „Wir haben auf der Reise Dinge gesehen,“ verdeutlichte Whirley mit jetzt zornigem Blick, „das einige Fragen aus der Vergangenheit in ein neues Licht rückt.“ „Dazu kommt,“ ließ sich Gambler nicht nehmen, „dass wir uns etwas mehr mit dem Königshaus der Löwen beschäftigen müssen,“… „ob es uns nun gefällt oder nicht,“ verdeutlichte der Graurückengorilla zähneknirschend, „wir kommen nicht daran vorbei, sonst haben wir bald eine Person von unvorstellbarer Macht.“ Jetzt verstand Alessa selbst die letzten Worte nicht mehr. Das Adlermädchen war jetzt völlig irritiert. Nach einem gefühlt quälend langem Nachdenken, wandte sie sich an den Graurückengorilla. „Eine Person von unvorstellbarer Macht?!“ fragte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, „eine Königin die ganz Chima beherrscht?!“ „Nicht ganz,“ mischte sich Cordelia ein, „aber es geht schon in die richtige Richtung.“ „Erinnerst du dich an meine zweite Persönlichkeit Celest?“ wollte die Krokodildame vorab wissen, „wenn nicht helfe ich dir noch mal auf die Sprünge.“ „Nehme mir es jetzt nicht übel,“ erwiderte Alessa Schnabelknirschend, „so eine finstere Person kann man nicht vergessen, selbst wenn du sie aus deinem Kopf vertrieben hast.“ „Ich nehme es dir nicht übel,“ lächelte Cordelia als einzig vergnügt, „aber gut das du dich daran erinnern kannst.“ „Nun gut,“ fuhr sie rasch fort, „stelle dir eine Celest vor, die in ein königliches Geschlecht eingeheiratet hat und in den feinen Ländern als ranghohe Politikerin bekannt ist.“ Alessa erstarrte bei dem Gedanke und schluckte. Sie musste einmal tief ein und aus atmen. Da sie sich nur zu gut an das Wesen Celest erinnern konnte. So eine Person als Prinzessin und mit politischer Immunität. So eine Unterweltgröße war in der Tat höchst gefährlich. Wenn ihr Ziehvater das gemeint hatte, war seine Sorge gerechtfertigt. So eine Person musste im Voraus ausgeschaltet werden, bevor sie nicht mehr angreifbar war. „Es besteht die Möglichkeit,“ schloss Gambler nicht aus, „dass sich die rebellischen Fledermäuse nun ihr anschließen könnten.“ „Sie wollten den Canyon für sich,“ beschrieb der Graurückengorilla kratzte sich die Stirn, „dieser ist jetzt aber Teil des Sees.“ „Sie wollten Rache gegen die Garde,“ ergänzte er nachdenklich, „da sie ihre Rache nicht bekamen, zumindest nur ein Teil davon.“ Alessa reimte sich die neuen Informationen zusammen und verstand jetzt, was ihr Ziehvater gemeint hatte. Also das steckte hinter dem; Das was dir passiert ist, was die Strukturen im Outland betrifft, all das ist nur der Anfang. Kapitel 1; Die Luftschiffe drehten und steuerten jetzt auf das Kloster zu. Dort standen die Fahrzeuge und die Gefährten wollten sie nicht den Mönchen überlassen. Da diese so wie so keinen Nutzen davon gehabt hätten. Alle außer Whirley und Gambler verließen noch am gleichen Tag das Anwesen. Nur der edle Grauwolf und der Graurückengorilla blieben noch. Sie hatte es in die Bibliothek geschlagen, denn nur dort würden sie die Antwort auf Fragen finden, die ihnen jetzt mehr als nur zu schaffen machten. Die Mönche ließen die beiden gewähren, da es nun keine Unstimmigkeiten mehr gab. Wieder an dem großen runden Tisch, an dem sie vor der Weitereise alte Dokumente gelesen hatten, saßen sich beide nun gegenüber. „Du suchst nach etwas, was deine Ziehtochter mit der komischen Siedlung verbindet nicht wahr?“ fragte Gambler vorsichtig, „oder überhaupt eine Schlüsselverbindung?“ „Sowohl als auch,“ erwiderte Whirley in Gedanken versunken, „es muss doch irgendetwas in dieser Richtung geben.“ „Ich suche ebenfalls nach Hintergründen,“ betonte der Graurücken mit gerunzelter Stirn, „ich bin der Meinung, das Leonoras Streben nach mehr und mehr Macht auch seine Wurzeln in der Vergangenheit hat.“ „Schade das wir uns erst so spät getroffen haben,“ lächelte der edle Grauwolf und klappte ein großes Buch in braunem Lederumschlag auf, „du und deine Leute geben exzellente Jäger ab.“ „Danke,“ bemerkte Gambler und schlug seinerseits ein altes Buch auf, „wenn dieser Mist hier ausgestanden ist, werden meine Leue und ich einen neuen Job brauchen.“ „In unserer Crew ist noch Platz,“ meinte Whirley und sein Gesicht betonte die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten, „wenn ihr wollt, schließt euch uns an, das Leben als Jäger ist voller Abenteuer und Freiheit.“ Der Graurücken Gorilla bedankte sich und versank nun in den verblasten Setzten auf vergilbten Papier. Manches war immer noch klar zu lesen und zu verstehen, anderes wiederum schwerer oder durch die Wahl der Worte, nicht immer gleich zu verstehen. Whirley´s Augen überflogen die meisten Seiten des Buches. Denn fast die erste Hälfte half ihm nicht weiter. Erst im letzten Drittel stoppte er und sah sich die Seite genauer an. Wie auch die anderen Seiten, war auch hier das Papier vergilbt und die Schrift schon teilweise verblasst. Doch noch immer ließ sich alles klar lesen und verstehen. Hier handelte es sich um den Auszug aus einem Bericht, den ein Wolf vor langer Zeit verfasst hatte. Im Kopf las er sich vor; Dies ist ein Bericht wie das Bündnis zwischen Löwen und Wölfen zerbrach, nieder geschrieben durch Wulfgarh dem II, Sohn Wladekus des I. Seit nun drei Jahren ziehen meine Leute neben Leopold dem 4. Seite an Seite in die Schlacht. Über 30 Siege haben wir davon getragen was den Bund zwischen Wölfen und Löwen stärkte. Aus Gefährten wurden Ebenbürtige, aus Ebenbürtigen wurden Freunde. Doch vor vier Monaten kam all das zum Wanken, nach einer weiteren siegreichen Schlacht, bargen wir drei seltsame Artefakte aus den Händen des Feindes. Einen seltenen roten und ein schwarzen Chi Kristall, dazu ein seltsam anmutendes Amulett. Nur wenige von uns bekamen es zu Gesicht, da Leopold der 4. es sofort an sich nahm und es von da an vor allen verbarg. Von da an begann er sich von uns und auch seinen treusten Generälen zu entfremden, niemand wusste warum doch gaben alle dem Amulett die Schuld. Schon da hätten wir erkennen müssen, das unser Weg dem Untergang geweiht war. Doch wir sahen dies in jenen Tagen noch nicht. Das Amulett glich dem Kopf eines Löwen, der die Zähne eines Wolfes hatte. Die geschlossenen Augen erinnerten von der Form an die eines Adlers. Das seltsame Schmuckstück war aus Gold gefertigt, wirkte aber immer auch wenn es in der Sonne schimmerte, als ob es matt wäre. So etwas sah ich bis dahin noch nie. Der schwarze Chi Kristall war größer als ein gewöhnlicher und mit roten Adern durchzogen. Der rote war gleichgroß, ihn durchzogen schwarze Adern. Selbst jetzt, da ich diese Worte nieder schreibe, weiß ich noch immer nicht, welche Rolle sie in den schicksalhaften Ereignissen spielten, die folgen sollten. In den folgenden Monaten entfremdete sich Leopold noch mehr von allen und erst als es zu spät war, erkannten wir die drohende Gefahr und konnten sie nicht mehr abwenden. Alles begann in den frühen Abendstunden in einem kleinen See nahe dem Feldlager. Leopold trat in die Mitte des knietiefen Sees, in der linken Hand hielt er den schwarzen Chi Kristall, in der rechten den roten. Doch woran ich mich am genausten erinnern kann, war die Tatsache das die Augen des Amuletts jetzt geöffnet waren. Sie reflektierten das Mondlicht und wirkten bedrohlicher als ein Gegner, der einem zahlenmäßig überlegen war. Was danach geschah, kann ich nur beschreiben, verstanden habe ich es bis heute nicht. Der See gefror zu schwarzem Eis mit roten Adern, dann explodierte er zu einem dichten Nebel. Wir konnten keinen Meter weit sehen, als der Nebel sich wieder legte, war die Welt um uns herum eine andere. Alles war verzerrt und düster, der Mond am Himmel glich dem Amulett was Leopold um den Hals trug. Es sprach Worte zu ihm in einer Sprache die keiner von uns Verstand und Leopold antwortete in jener Sprache als ob er sie von klein auf kannte. Was nun geschehen sollte werde ich in meinem Bericht nicht im Detail erwähnen, denn es kommt einem Alptraum gleich, den man nie wieder vergisst. Doch nach dem wir Leopold besiegt hatten, das Amulett und die seltsamen Chi Kristalle zerstört waren, löste sich die verzerrte Welt wieder auf. Viele hatte er hinein gezogen doch nur wenige kehrten wieder aus ihr zurück. Als wir dies dem König der Löwen berichteten, schenkte dieser uns keinen Glauben. Es war ihm ja auch kaum zu verübeln, hätten wir dieses Schicksal nicht erlebt, würden wir es selbst nicht geglaubt haben. An diesem Tage löste der König der Löwen das Bündnis zwischen seinem Stamm und den Wölfen, er beschimpfte uns als Verräter und schickte uns fort. Verbannt, nie wieder das Territorium der Löwen betreten zu dürfen. Wulfgarh dem II, Sohn Wladekus des I. Whirley las den Absatz ein weiteres Mal durch und versuchte sich die Situation bildhaft vor zustellen. Wieder war da die Erinnerung an die Forschungseinrichtungen in dem Bergarbeiterdorf. Das plötzliche Aufgeben des Canyons durch die Minengesellschaft. Wer wusste noch von diesem Bericht hier? Gab es noch einen ausführlicheren aus einem anderen Blickwinkel? Was konnte so alptraumhaft sein, das ein mutiger Hauptmann der Wölfe es nicht niederschreiben wollte? Konnte man diesem Bericht hier überhaupt glauben oder diente er nur dazu die Angst vor dem Mystischen weiter anzuheizen? Wulfgarh dem II, Sohn Wladekus des I. war ihm aber ein Begriff, den Whirley stammte selbst aus dem Geschlecht Wladekus des I. Sowohl Vater und Sohn hatten noch lange dem Militär gedient, das ging aus den Chroniken der Wölfe hervor, doch dieses Ereignis hatte Wulfgarh verschwiegen. Der Bibliothekar, der immer bei seinen Büchern und Dokumenten wachte, spürte das dem Wolf der Inhalt des Textes nahe ging. Näher an den Tisch heran. Whirley bemerkte dies aus dem Augenwinkel und sah den Fuchs in der Kutte an. „Haben sie hier noch mehr Niederschriften von Wulfgarth dem 2. oder seines Sohnes Wladekus des I.?“ „Haben wir,“ erwiderte der Mönch, „darf ich fragen warum?“ „Ich bin ein direkter Nachfahre aus dem Geschlecht Wladekus des I., begründete Whirley das Interesse an weiteren Büchern und Dokumenten, „so wie es scheint, sind die Chroniken meiner Heimat nicht vollständig.“ „Das dachte ich mir schon,“ entgegnete der Fuchs in der Kutte, „schon als sie das erste Mal hier waren, erinnerten sie mich stark an Wladekus.“ „Zudem tragen sie einen der Familienringe,“ fuhr der Mönch fort und verschwand kurz hinter seinem Pult, „als Wulfgarth der 2. hier die Niederschrift anlegte, ließ er dies hier zurück.“ Der Fuchs stellte einen kleinen alten und zerkratzten Reisekasten auf den Tisch. Auf dem Deckel war noch immer klar das Siegel Wulfgarth´s zu erkennen. „Er ließ dies für seinen Sohn zurück,“ erklärte der Mönch mit nachdenklichen Worten, „damit dieser es eines Tages abholen könne.“ „Doch dies passierte nie,“ beendete der Fuchs in der Kutte, „er bat uns, es auf zu bewahren aber nicht hinein zu sehen.“ „Da sie nun ein Nachfache Wulfgarth´s sind,“ erinnerte der Mönch, „gehört dieser Reisekasten und sein Inhalt jetzt euch.“ Auf der Heimreise zum Hotel grübelte Whirley immer noch was denn nun in dem Kasten sei. Er sträubte sich noch immer hinein zu sehen. War es das, worüber er in der Niederschrift sprach? Hatte sein Vorfache die Bruchstücke des Amuletts mitgenommen damit es nicht in falsche Hände fallen konnte? Kapitel 2; Kapitel 3; Kapitel 4; Kapitel 5; Kapitel 6; Kapitel 7; Kapitel 8; Kapitel 9; Kapitel 10; Epilog; Hauptrollen; Bild:Raott.JPG|Raott Bild:Redcliff.JPG|Redcliff Bild:Rodney.JPG|Rodney Bild:Radonis.JPG|Radonis Bild:Randel.JPG|Randel Bild:Achilleus.JPG|Achilleus Bild:Alessa.JPG|Alessa Bild:Androklos.JPG|Androklos Bild:Ariadne.JPG|Ariadne Bild:Araton.JPG|Araton Bild:Fabian.JPG|Fabian Bild:Fabiola.JPG|Fabiola Bild:Fladislaus.JPG|Fladislaus Bild:Warface.JPG|Warface Bild:Whirley.JPG|Whirley Bild:William.JPG|William Bild:Wood.JPG|Wood Bild:Whitney Snowbel gen. Snow White.JPG|Whitney Snowbel gen. Snow White center|750px Bild:Bl 009.JPG|Leeland Bild:Lenny.JPG|Lenny Bild:Leon.JPG|Leon Bild:Lukas.JPG|Lukas Bild:Lebrac.JPG|Lebrac Bild:JD500030.JPG|Nancy Bild:JD500030 - Kopie.JPG|Nathon Bild:Charlie.JPG|Charlie Bild:Clint.JPG|Clint Bild:Cordelia.JPG|Cordelia Bild:Cranch.JPG|Cranch Bild:Cissnei.JPG|Cissnei center|750px Soundtrack; thumb|left|350 pxthumb|right|350 pxthumb|left|350 pxthumb|left|350 pxthumb|right|350 pxthumb|right|350 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser